FNAFHSMAD
by Zoe-starlar
Summary: Quieres averiguar mas del Au de FNAFHSMAD ven a verlo Veras como son ellos cuando están...
1. Chapter 1

**FNAFHSMAD**

 **Este au(tanto como el fanfic) puede conterner**

 **-escenas sexuales**

 **-mucho gore**

 **-no apto para sensibles**

 **y mucho mas**

 **USTED ESTA AVISADO**

Un dia como todos los animatronicos estaban en un callejon

ahi se la pasaban el dia hablando,golpeando...

Chica: hey! miren esta lloviendo *mirando la lluvia*

Freddy: pues entonces hay que entrar a la guarida

Freddy: vamos!

Foxy: ag... como sea *mirada aburrida*

Bonnie: Pues la lluvia no esta tan mal

Foxy: encerio... pues entonces *agarrando a bonnie*

Foxy: QUEDATE AHI! *tirándolo*

Bonnie:*baja orejas* como sea de todas formas me quedare aqui...

Bonnie: *se acomoda y se acuesta en la lluvia*

Chica: que m*erda te pasa a ti!

Foxy: le hará bien la lluvia *se va al fondo para dormirse*

Chica: bonnie! quieres pasar(? *abriendo la puerta*

Bonnie: na... estoy bien aqui...

Chica: seguro(? no quie...

Bonnie: estoy bien aqui

Chica: *suspira* bueno... si quieres pasar la puerta esta abierta

Bonnie: *durmiendose*

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

Chica: ... *mirando a bonnie*

?: jaja solo mírenlo parece una m*ierda ahi en el suelo *riéndose*

Bonnie: maldito p*ndejo *susurra*

Mangle: vamos bon deja a ese perdedor

Bon: tienes razon jaja.. *se aleja*

Bonnie: *suspira*

Chica: vamos entra y ve a vestirte... *ayudándolo*

Bonnie: claro...*se va adentro*

 **Al rato...**

Bonnie: *pensamiento*

 **~Me estoy arrancando la piel~**

 **pues no me gusta cuidarme~**

 **los normales me hacen temer~**

 **dementes me hace sentir bien~**

 **~Los mejores son dementes**

 **los mejores lo son...~**

 **jejejejeje...jajaja...JAJAJA~**

 **~lOS MEJORES SON DEMENTES**

 **LOS MEJORES LO SON**

 **LOS MEJORES SON DEMENTES**

 **LOS MEJORES LO SON~...**

Bonnie: *fin de pensamientos* ...

Bon: pero miren esto~

Bonnie: *mira abajo*

Bon: vamos mirame ~

Bon: no te haré nada (créeme) *mirada picarona*

Bonnie: claro

Bon: *se acerca* que sucede

Bonnie: deja de romperme la b*las

Bon: vamos~ *lo atrae a el*

Bonnie: *mirando a otro lado*

Bon: tranquilo~ *susurra* no haré nada que te duela

Bonnie: pero que m*erda(?... *en voz baja*

Bon: jejeje~

Bon: tranquilo *pone a bonnie delante de el*

Bonnie: *sonrojado*

Bon: solo quisiera jugar contigo *susurrando*

Bonnie: d-dejame~

Bon: vamos~ *lame su cuello*

Bonnie: mmh.. b-bon~ *gemido*

Bon: tranquilo~

Bon: je~ *arrincona a bonnie contra la pared*

Bonnie: b-bon~

Bon: jeje

Bonnie: q-que crees.. que haces(?

Bon: solo quiero jugar un poco contigo tranqilo...

Bon: solo trata de no hacer ruido~ *risa picarona*

Bonnie: q-que...

 **Minutos despues...**

Chica: foxy! no has visto a bonnie(?

Foxy: yo a ese ... ja... es broma no..

Foxy: yo ue se donde esta es p*to

Chica: *cara enojada*...

Chica: claro...

...

Bonnie: ah.. ah.. ah.. *jadeando*

Bonnie: b-bon~!

Bonnie: agh... s-sigueee!

Bon: ah...ah...*jadeando*

Bon: e-es lo que hago...agh...

Bonnie: je je je~ *gimiendo*

Bon: *lo hace mas fuerte* mmmh...

Bonnie: ah~! *gemido*

Bon: l-lo siento jeje...*jadeando*

Bon: n-no l puedo evitar~

Bonnie: ah~! *jadeando*

Bonnie: b-bon...

...

 **Continuara**

 **;v**

 **pos espero que les haya gustado este pequeño episodio**

 **comentar si les a gustado y**

 **quieren que siga~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FNAFHSMAD**

 **Este au(tanto como el fanfic) puede contener**

 **-escenas sexuales**

 **-mucho gore**

 **-no apto para sensibles**

 **y mucho mas**

 **USTED ESTA AVISADO**

Bonnie: q-que esperas!

Bonnie: d-d-dame MAAAS! *agarando de bon empieza a forzarlo*

Bon: y que cojones crees que h-hago idiota *jadeos*

Bonnie: jejejeje...~ *risa fuera de lo normal :v*

Chica: BONNIE!

Chica: donde m*erda te metiste~(?

Chica: mmm...

Bonnie: t-tranquila-a

Bonnie: estoy bien eh~

Bonnie: no te p-procupes... luego v-voy para AHI~

Bonnie:je~

Chica: eh... ok

Chica: ven rapido~

Chica: practicamos luego con la pinshi banda...

Bonnie: o-o-ok~

Bonnie: AH~

Bon: *jadeos* *agarra las dos orejas de bonnie*

Bonnie: ah~!

Bon: *lo mete mas dentro*

Bonnie: ahhhjasdfghjkl

Bonnie: je je je

Bonnie: *empuja a bon mas dentro de el*

Bon: m*erda bonnie!

Bon:agh!

Bon: si q-que te gusta eh(?

Bonnie: fuck you

Bon: pinshi fresco

Bonnie: yo fresco... JAJAJAJAJA

Bonnie: pos c-claro que lo SOY

Bon: no me sorprende

Bon: AGH! *se corre dentro de el*

Bonnie: AHHHHHHH~

Bonnie:*jadeos fuertes*

Bonnie: uff~

Bonnie: e-eso si es estuvo b-bien~

Bon: je... claro

Bon:*saca lentamente*

Bonnie: ah~... mmmm

Bon: je, solo mirate

Bonnie: calla

Bon: claro :v (no soy tonto)

 **Mas Tarde..**

Freddy: donde te habías metido(?

Bonnie: eh... estaba caminando

Freddy: claro

Fred: el te miente

Freddy: calla

Fred:calla tu

Freddy: no callate TU~

Foxy: ok... ya lo perdimos

Chica: Por(?

Bonnie: por que empezó a hablar solo otra vez

Chica: no me sorprende *cara de disgusto*

Chica: en fin...

Chica: *se tira en bonnie*

Chica: me alegro que estes aquiii

Bonnie: por que jeje~(? *risa nerviosa*

Chica: no lo se, es linda tu precencia

Chica: no como estos p*tos

Foxy,Freddy,Golden: HEY!

Bonnie: mm... pos..

Bonnie: puedo hacer algo(?

Chica: claro

Bonnie: *le da un beso*

Chica: eh...*muy sonrojada*

Bonnie: solo experimento

Foxy: HEY yo la iba a besar

Golden: claro que noGolden: yo lo ba a ser

Golden y Foxy: *pelean*

Bonnie: y tu que cojones haces(?

Freddy: me pica si! *rascando la cabeza*

Bonnie:...

Bonnie: crees que estoy loco(?

Freddy: eh... n-no *rascándose*

Bonnie: encerio(? *sonrisa loca*

Bonnie: *se tira arriba de el y lo besa*

Freddy:mmm~!

Bonnie: mm~ *le da palmadas en la espalda*

Freddy: pero que m*erdaasdfghjkl *trauma*

Foxy: pero que v*rga(?

Bonnie: jejeje~

Freddy: hablamos luego de esto *sonrojado*

Bonnie: claro~ *como si no hubiese pasado nada*

Golden: ok... *mirada de espanto*

Golden: creo que debemos de irnos a dormir

Todos: si tienes razón...

Foxy: eh... bonnie puedo hacer algo(?

Bonnie: *suspira*

Bonnie: hazlo.

Foxy: *le da un golpe brusco en la cara*

Chica: que cojones...

Chica: estúpido!

Foxy: que(?

Chica: estas bien(?

Bonnie: tranquila e-estoy bien *sonrisa*

Chica: claro...

Freddy: bueno a dormir todos~

Fred: ja, ese beso que

Freddy: calla

Fred: sorry pero no soy para hombres

Freddy: estupido...

Fred: jajajaja

Foxy: bueno... ya se le fue la olla otra vez...

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno sorry la demora, pensé que no les había gustado je**

 **pero veo que si**

 **si quieren que siga ya saben dejen sus comentario**

 **y no vemos en la próxima :3**

 **(zi habla mucho bonnie EL DESTUCTOR ok ya paro por pendeja :v)**


End file.
